The present invention relates to methods for locating suitable construction materials for repair or remodeling purposes, and more particularly to methods for identifying matching or comparable residential siding, e.g., vinyl and aluminum siding, for repair or remodeling purposes.
Each year more than three billion square feet of vinyl siding are sold in the United States, according to the Vinyl Siding Institute, and most if not all of this material, once installed, bears no specific identification such as manufacturer name, model number, etc., the type of information that would be extremely useful to have in case of a need for replacement such as in the event of storm damage. Unfortunately, due to the lack of such information on the siding itself, insurance adjusters and repair personnel frequently encounter substantial difficulties in locating suitable replacement siding. If no similar siding can be located, a small amount of damage can cause an entire house to be resided.
Exterior siding comes in dozens of profiles, each in a broad array of grain styles. Grain styles are typically unique to the manufacturer and each product series. Finding a matching material for a remodeling or repair project presents an owner, remodeler, or insurance adjuster with a difficult task. For anyone in need of additional siding material, the first step is always to identify the manufacturer of the current product. Up until now, this process has been one of store-to-store material comparison that can take days or even weeks to complete. The problem is compounded if the unidentified siding that is the subject of the search has been discontinued or is otherwise no longer available. There is a need for a substitute for such frustrating and often fruitless research.